Toot-Toot
Toot-Toot, or Toot, is one of the Wee Folk; a dew drop faerie who starts out as Wyldfae belonging to neither court. Eventually he becomes a winterfae because he is beholden to Harry Dresden who becomes the Winter Knight. He first appears in Storm Front. Description Toot-toot is six inches tall, with a pug nose, silver dragonfly's wings sprouting form his back and a silver nimbus of light surrounding him. His form is humanoid, pale, beautiful that echoes the splendor of the fae lords. His hair is a shaggy, silken, pale magenta, little mane, like a bird of paradise's plumes. His voice is high pitched, like a small child's.Storm Front, ch. 6 Personality In Storm Front, Harry Dresden states he's a lesser spirit in the area, sort of like a dockworker of the Nevernever. Toot-Toot, himself, says it's his nature to be both benevolent and wise. In Changes, Sanya mistakenly calls him a domovoi,Domovoi - wikipedia a Russian house spirit, elf or faerie or more correctly "those of the house". The browniesBrownie - wikipedia that clean Dresden's house is an example of the domovoi), and Toot gets very irate, saying that he's a "polevoi"Supernatural beings in Slavic folklore - wikipedia—which translates to a wood elf, spirit or fae or more correctly "they of the field". Toot balls him out in Russian until Sanya relents, sheaths his sword and bows to him.Changes, ch. 33 Dresden often calls upon him for information and minor assistance. He calls him a pixie,Pixie - wikipedia or dewdrop faerie, which is the name for an outdoor fae of the Wee Folk, and compares him to King LeonidasLeonidas I - wikipedia while watching him fight Captain Hook and his band of Wee Folk.Cold Days, ch. 12 In Small Favor, following his instincts, Dresden forgoes the usual bait-and-snare methods of calling up an entity. He just holds out a doughnut and whispers Toot's Name, gently and politely. Toot-Toot calls him "my lord." He reveals that he's formed a group called the Za-Lord's Guard, who help to protect Dresden's house from pests, and defends his house-keeper brownies from "the Dread Beast Mister."Small Favor, ch. 5 In Turn Coat, Dresden states: "Give Toot-Toot and and his kin the right job, and they are formidable."Turn Coat, ch. 21 He then proceeds to give a new title: "Major-General Toot-Toot Minimus commanding the Za-Lord's Elite".Turn Coat, ch. 38 In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Toot-Toot appears in a silver nimbus of light surrounding him that makes him appear like a reflection of the moon. Harry Dresden describes him as about six inches tall, shaped like an athletic youth, with dragonfly wings. In need of information, Dresden crafts a magic circle trap baited with bread, milk and honey, and calls him using his true name. With Toot-Toot trapped, Dresden barters his freedom and the food already received for information on Victor Sells. He seems quite angry at Harry for trapping him, calling him a multitude of names and saying that: "You will feel the awful, terrible, irresistible might of the faery magic! I will rot your teeth from your head! Take your eyes from their sockets! Fill your mouth with dung and your ears with worms!"'' Harry tells him to hit him with his best shot, then they can talk. Toot replies, "You could at least pretend to be scared, Harry." Apparently they have done this dance before. In this encounter, Dresden learns that the little fae like Toot-Toot have an incredible love for pizza. Dresden states he'll bring him pizza sometimes to thank him for his help, which thrills Toot-Toot who comments they'll stop laughing at him now. Dresden starts giving him regular deliveries. ''Summer Knight In Summer Knight, he's described as about six inches tall, with a shock of purple hair, like dandelion-fluff, and translucent drangonfly-like wings. He is also said to have a beauty to his features reminiscent of the lords of the Sidhe. He wears a plastic Coke cap held on by a string, with his lilac hair poking out, and bears weaponry: a spear made from a number two pencil and a straight pin in his hand and blue plastic sword through a piece of twince at his belt.Summer Knight, ch. 13 In their next interaction, Dresden still calls Toot-Toot using a circle but this time he uses pizza as the lure. Toot-Toot is leading a group of other Little Folk, decked out in quasi-armor, and seems to be a little bit more serious than he has been thus far. He is also quite a bit more respectful of Dresden. Dresden calls on the newly-formed little army, giving them steel box-cutter knives and calling them to help with the final battle with Aurora.Summer Knight, ch. 33 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Toot's nimbus of blue light is baskeball-sized; he's twice as tall as he was the previous times. He looks like an slim athletic youth, wearing armor from discarded items: cap from a 3-liter coke bottle, same lavender hair tufting out. His breast-plate came from a re-shaped Pepto-Bismo bottle. He wore an orange-plastic-handled box-knife strapped to his waist with lettering that said: "Pizza or Death!". A long nail wrapped in tape sheathed in a pen-casing and boots from a Ken doll.Small Favor, ch. 5 Dresden calls Toot-Toot without the usual circle-trap and offers a doughnut as payment, requesting, using flattery, that he find out from the Wee Folk what they know about the black magic used to destroy a building. Toot-Toot informs Dresden about Za-Lord's Guard. Then, he takes off, rushes back and yells: "Run!". Dresden does. After a long chase by three gun-shooting Gruffs, Toot quietly guides Dresden away from the them while the other faeries surround him protectively.Small Favor, ch. 7 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Toot is twelve inches tall, towering for a pixie. His too-large cap is made from a hollowed out golf ball. His cuirassCuirass - wikipedia was part of Pepto bottle, and hanging from his hip was the jigsaw blade with wrapped string serving as a grip. He salutes attention and reports that the guy with a camera is in a white former-boarding house with green shutters cross the street and two doors down. Toot offers to slay him for Harry. Toot-Toot helps Dresden track down Vincent Graver: he flattens all of his car's tires, puts bubblegum on his keys, and disconnects his battery cable. Dresden appoints him to Major General of the Za-Lord's Guard and informs him of two missions: send a message to Molly Carpenter out on the Water Beetle off shore handing him his pentacle for verification and form a militia from as many little folk as would volunteer. Toot-Toot's reward for this was a new title; "Major-General commanding the Za-Lord's Elite." At the ending battle on Demonreach, Toot-Toot and the Za-Lord's Guard help set off the fireworks, attack the Grey Men flanks.Turn Coat, ch. 42 & 43 Toot-Toot proves both his shocking level of bravery and his loyalty to Dresden by attacking the Skinwalker, an impossibly powerful Native American demigod, with his box cutter. He survives the encounter by using his speed and agility, saves Harry by distracting the creature, and encourages Injun Joe to get involved with his bravery.Turn Coat, ch. 44 Joseph Listens-to-Wind had high praise for Toot and had already seen to his injuries, the worst thing hurt is his pride. Turn Coat, ch. 46 ''Changes'' In Changes, Toot-Toot is a nearly fifteen inches tall, slender athletic youth, blurring wings, dandelion fluff, lavender hair. He is wearing army-green jump-suit with sleeves ripped off and holes for his wings. Weapons: 3 letter-openers shaped like long swords—one at his side and two crossed on his back; Harry Dresden having given him a set for Christmas. Dresden also hints to a a possible promotion to General in the future. After Dresden becomes Winter Knight, Toot-Toot and the Za-Lord's Guard paint half of their faces blue, and Toot's hair changes color to a darker blue violet, declaring themselves Winter. Toot-Toot also has a conversation with Sanya in Russian. When Harry asked how it was that he spoke fluent Russian, Toot simply responded that, “you just speak it,” much to Dresden's confusion. It is Toot-Toot and the Za-Lord's Guard's mission is to locate Susan Rodriguez who's gone missing. He finds her being held at the FBI Headquarters then leads Dresden and Sanya there. ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, he is over eighteen inches tall, driving an old black Cadillac. He is shocked when he hears Harry Dresden's mission given by Mab is to kill Maeve,Cold Days, ch. 9 but he leads the Za-Lord's Guard when Lacuna and her group of pixies attacks Dresden. When, later, Dresden interrogates Lacuna, he offers her a watermelon candy, which she refuses with a sock in his face.Cold Days, ch. 29 After having teased him, tricked him and joked at Toot's expense for many years, Harry Dresden comes to compare him to "King Leonidas". Toot-Toot's pixie friends *Za-Lord's Guard *ElideeTurn Coat, ch. 13 *Blueblossom *Purpleweed *Red Nose *Meg O' Aspens *Golden Eyes *Leo Tender *Star Jump Word of Butcher "Is Toot-Toot's increase in size due to his actions, or the title and followers he has acquired doing Harry's bidding? It's due to Harry's actions, mostly. Toot done hitched his star to Harry's wagon. As a result, he's taken actions he never would have taken on his own, some of which had major consequences. Toot has effectively become a much more powerful being than he was as an independent dewdrop faerie. The physical growth is a reflection of that fact. I mean, gosh, where do you think the Sidhe came from in the first place?"Jim Butcher 2010 Bitten by Books Q&A ---- "How does a Faerie gain power? How would a weak goblin become like the Erlking? Or a weak gruff become like the Eldest Gruff?" ---- "Time, effort, and will. Keep an eye on Toot-Toot."I am Jim Butcher, author of the Dresden Files, the Codex Alera and the upcoming Cinder Spires! Ask Me Anything!, 17 May 2014 Notes References See also *Za-Lord's Guard *Name *Circle of Power *Magic External links *Leonidas I - Wikipedia *LEONIDAS - Awesome Stories *Sparta Reconsidered - Leonidas I and Gorgo *Leonidas and Gorgo of Sparta - Leonidas Trilogy *300 (film) - Wikipedia Category:Recurring characters Category:Za-Lord's Guard Category:Storm Front Category:Summer Knight Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Cold Days